Dreams Can Always Come True
by Stefani
Summary: Stefani falls in love with her heros and celebrities, the Hardy Boyz after a freak accident and they help prove that dreams, can always come true.


Dreams can Always come True  
  
AN- Hey guys, this is my very 1st WWF and my first romance fic so PLEASE email me with comments. Smartgoddess17@yahoo.com   
  
"Stephanie! Get back to work!" My stingy boss yelled.  
  
"In a sec."  
  
"NO NOW! You never know who might come in." I worked in a small music store in a suburb of North Carolina, just below Cameron. I was sitting at the cashier listening to Pearl Jam when I got screamed at. I reluctantly slid off my headphones and sat up. Barely anyone ever came to this small shop that was the basis of its appeal. I turned and glanced at the TV just as WWF SmackDown came on. I sighed a heavy breath. I had always hoped to be a wrestler when I grew up, but I never got a shot at my dreams. My boss, Mr. Bendegeri went into the back room as I started at the TV. The music that I loved to hear hit as a brightly colored head and his older brother made there was to the ring. "You think you know me?" Blasted as the crowed erupted. My attention was immediately soaked to the TV as my absolute favorite wrestlers battled it out. I watched the match keeping the corner of my eye on the screen. As soon as Jeff pulled a ladder out, I did my ritual of jumping onto the checkout counter and signaling for the Swantom. Just then, the bells in the door rang signaling someone was here. I slowly looked over and heard someone laughing. As I fully turned my head I was face to face with the one and the only Hardy Boyz. My face quickly turned bright red, as it always does as Jeff pulled me off the cashier. [ Oh my God] was all that came to mind.   
  
"Hey man you're doing it wrong!" I heard a very Southern verse exclaim as a Rainbow Bright wanna be jumped up to where I had been before. Signaling for the swantom just as he had 5 seconds ago on TV, the young Hardy jumped off the cashier. "Hi I'm Jeff. This is Matt." He said smiling.  
  
" I knew that." I said laughing. I scooted up onto the cashier stand and started off with my life story. "I started watching wrestling in the beginning of 11th grade; the very 1st SmackDown. I absolutely loved it!" As I talked on and on as I always do I hadn't noticed a new set of people coming in. "And like at 1st my favorite was Edge and Christian but like soon after I feel like in love with the highflying, my friends even made a song up for me. " I began to sing the very familiar words, "ooobbbsseive." Matt and Jeff chuckled at this. "And so then at the ladder matched I got almost all of them because you guys and Adam and Jay…"  
  
"Did I just hear my name? Hey guys what's up" Adam walked in the room and gave Matt and Jeff a high 5.   
  
BUZZ! My alarm clock went off as I woke up in a very good mood. I had been having these dreams for a week now. My roommate, Sari was convinced it was because 1) I am obsessive over the Hardy Boyz and Edge and Christian and 2) I never fulfilled my dream of being a pro wrestler. I slowly got up and started to make my bed. It was 10:45 and I was so thankful that today, I didn't start work until 4. I turned on my CD player and pushed the shuffle button as I did every morning preparing to get a good few songs in of my favorite CDs: Pearl Jam, Creed, Blink 182, and 3 Doors Down. As Kryptinite started playing I started singing really loud, "Would you still call me superman?"   
  
"Shut up!" Screamed a muffled voice of my roomy in the room next door. Sari never went to bed till real late so she could talk online all night. I noticed several of my posters of Adam Copeland and the Hardys blowing fast, so I turned my fan down a notch as Sari went back to bed. I grabbed my walkman and Pearl Jan as I left a note and headed out.  
  
Sari,  
Go'n for a jog, be back soon.  
  
You're obsessive friend,  
Stephany J  
  
I started running around and I guess I was still half-asleep, because as usual, I tripped over my own feet. Usually I just fall flat on my face and got back up, but this time there was someone nearby and we both tumbled to the ground. I was kinda outta of it for a moment but when I started to come to, I heard a very southern voice. "Miss? Hello? Are you okay?" I slowly opened my eyes as hair surrounded my face. I groggily got up, but I stumbled back. [Way to go Stef, you fall flat on your face real good this time.] My head hurt massively as strong hands patted me lightly on the shoulder.  
"Matt, you think we should take her to the hospital? She landed pretty hard on her head, and I've had enough head injuries to know…" [Wait a sec,] I though [Matt… head injuries…]  
  
"Jeff, just chill out, the brightness of your head properly blinded her and made her fall over!"  
  
"Take that back! Or you just may wake up with pink hair tomorrow!"  
  
"Quit being so over sensitive." [Matt… head…Jeff…. Bright hair…. Wait a sec…. I fell right into}  
  
"Sorry Miss, I'm-"  
  
"JEFF HARDY!" I shrieked. I opened my eyes quickly to see the expression on my face.   
  
"Guess she knows us." Chuckled Matt.  
  
"Know you? Know you? I know you better then you properly know yourselves." I stuttered.  
  
"How do we know you ain't bluffing?" Said Jeff. I started to rattle of facts.  
  
"Born in Cameron, North Carolina, you had a trampoline out back and the TWF; which was the Teen Wrestling Federation. You're mom died when you young…" I went on for a few more minutes showing off, "You were in WCW and indie feds for a while and you tag teamed with Michael Hayes in the WWF to get the titles for tag teams which you latter lost at Fully Loaded. You battled Adam and Jay aka Edge and Christian in several Tables matches for the titles. You tagged with Lita…"  
  
"Okay, okay, we get the point!" said Jeff. "Someone's been doing their homework. Gees."  
I laughed as Jeff and Matt pulled me up from the ground. I felt like I was in a hangover and I could barely walk. Matt turned around to get my CD player, which was now broken beyond repair. I wrapped my arm around Jeff's neck for 2 reasons. One for support and 2 because how often to I run into my favorite tag team and get a chance to hug/ hold on?  
  
"Nice CD." Said Matt and he observed Pearl Jam's latest. I screamed as Jeff hoisted me up over his shoulder.  
  
"Let me down!" I shrieked secretly wanting to stay up as long as I could."  
  
"Okay, you properly have a concussion, and I've been down that road…"  
  
"Like when you missed Edge with a Swantom off the ladder!" Matt spoke up.  
  
"Oh shut up, that was an accident, gimme a break. Like I was saying, been there done that. Walking plus concussion. Ouch bad, pain. In brief." I laughed a little at this remembering what Matt was talking about. I suddenly got really tired as I started to close my eyes but was quickly sorta hard tapped on the back. "Oh yeah, and NO SLEEPING." Said Jeff. I rolled my eyes and just went along wondering how stupid I looked to be carried down the streets of North Carolina on Jeff Hardy's shoulders. About 20 minutes latter, I was let down at a bench. Jeff exhaled deeply as Matt scooped me up.   
  
"On with the walk." He said smiling. Jeff got back up and jogged a little to catch up with me. Here I was, 22 years old looking absolutely stupid, but hey, I didn't care. Jeff started to play around with me, first tickling my sides and then touching my nose. A shiver went up my back, I wasn't big on touching, but I forced a smile. We arrived at a house I had never seen and we went in. Noticing the strange look on my face, Jeff spoke up.  
  
"This is our totally cool house." He said smiling. The apartment where I lived was actually right on the borderline to Cameron, and apparently so was the Boyz. Matt laid me down on the couch starting at my head. "Let me see." Said Jeff, 'Someone who knows what they're doing." My shirt had a huge rip at the stomach and elbow and my pants had one at knees. I guess i had taken a pretty bad fall. Matt's jet-black hair swayed in his face as he went off to the bathroom. Jeff sat down beside em on the couch and shot me a million-dollar smile. "So how old are you?"  
  
"22." I replied.  
  
"That's cool. Luckily I have a week off from work. Woohoo!" Jeff exclaimed. "I love my job ya know, but sometimes you just need some time off."  
  
"I totally agree."  
  
"So where do you work. You know, you know so much about me, maybe its time we evened up the odds here, eh?"  
  
"I work for this small music shop. My goal was to be a pro wrestler, but I guess I don't just have what it takes." Jeff's eyebrow shot up.  
  
"A lot of people told me the same thing, but look where I am. Maybe if you start feeling better, I can show you some stuff. Maybe if you get good enough after a while, you can even talk to Vince…. Have you ever wrestled or anything?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I actually went to wrestling school for 2 years and competed in a few indie matches, but they never really used me.   
  
"Oh that sucks." The room was silent for a few seconds as Matt acme back with an armload of stuff that he unloaded on the table. He tossed Jeff an ice pack who applied it to my head. I went to reach for it, but Jeff quickly pulled it back. 'Don't worry, let us handle it." I began thinking about how nice they were. They were superstars and they did all this for me. There was a huge medical kit sprawled out on the table. Apparently it got used a lot.   
  
"I saw that your clothes were pretty screwed up, so I found some stuff." Matt said. "Amy accidentally put some of her stuff in Jeff's back, they look almost the same, so we have a few outfits here… I insist you stay for a little, you properly have a pretty bad concussion from the way it looks." I glanced at the clothes and they looked fine to me. A pair of huge black baggy jean s and a dark red tank top that looked to come about the middle of my stomach was sprawled out.   
"I'm sure Amy won't care." I got up and took the clothes.  
  
"You can go to my room, the bathroom's a mess. 1st one on you right." He said as I headed down the hallway. I could still hear the Boyz talking as I got in the room.  
"She's really sumthn." Said Jeff.  
  
"Yeah," Matt agreed. "I figured you would say that. "  
  
"What makes you say that?" Jeff replied.  
  
"I noticed a light tint of faded blue streaks in her hair." I had previously had blue streaks, but my boss insisted that I got them out.   
I head the Boyz laughing as they started to talk softer. Definitely something they didn't want me to hear. I looked at my self in the mirror, and it didn't look half-bad. My eyes glanced around Jeff's room as I saw hair dyes of every color and more panty hose then you could imagine. I just laughed as I walked back out to the living room. The Boyz mouths dropped as I made my entrance.  
  
"You look great!" Said Jeff.  
  
"Amy would be proud." Matt said with a smile as he put all the stuff back in the bathroom.  
  
"I really should call my boss…" I said.  
  
"Here, I'll call him for you." Jeff offered.  
  
"Are you sure?" I said.  
  
"Of course." Jeff said as he picked up the phone. "What the number?"  
  
"555-8921" I replied as he punched it into the solid black phone.  
  
"Hello. Music Central how may I help you?" said a male voice that Jeff assumed to be Mr. Bedegeri.  
  
"Hello, this is Jeff Hardy, I am a good friend of Stephanie…"  
  
"Torrell." I mouthed seeing as he continued talking.  
  
"Yes, Stephanie Torrell. We were on a walk and she fell and got a concussion, so I don't think she can come to work today."  
  
"Wait just a second, Mr. Hardy or so you say. Do you honestly think…"  
  
"Woe dude, chill out. Yes, I am very good friends with Stef."  
  
"Okay… well… can I talk to her?"  
  
"Sure." Jeff handed me the phone as I was prepared for a scream a thon.   
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Stephanie, you honestly expect me to believe that you're with Jeff Hardy? How low, I should fire you right now…"  
  
"But I am sir!" There was a long pause as Mr. Bendegeri spoke again.   
  
"Fine… I hope you feel better, stay off as long as you want… either when you back, you batter have Jeff hardy with you, or just don't bother coming back." Click. I gulped hard as Jeff came over from the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked hugging my shoulder.  
  
"Well, I can stay out as long as I want." I said  
  
"Cool!" Jeff said happily.   
  
"But if I don't return with you, I'm fired."  
  
"Hey that's so prob, I'll go back with ya. Here sit down." Jeff commanded. I obediently sat down, not wanting to anger a 200-sumthin pound wrestler. I lay down relaxingly on the couch as Jeff came over with a hot bowl of chicken soup. "I love to cook, and this stuff always makes me feel better." Jeff said blushing.   
  
"Oh thanks!" I replied happily. Suddenly Matt came hurdling down with the hallway dropping pillows and blankets as he ran.  
  
"I smell chicken soup!" he said like a little kid.   
  
"Here." Jeff said handing over a bowl. "I swear I got him addicted." Laughed Jeff.  
  
"Jeff is the best cook ever!" Matt exclaimed as he said Indian style on the floor and quickly devoured the bowel. Jeff just rolled his eyes.   
  
"Where does this go?" I asked.   
  
"Oh, just put it anywhere." Said Matt. Matt sewed. Jeff cooked… but obviously neither one could clean. I picked up a nearby phone and quickly started to dial my number. It rang three times when Sari hurried up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said outta breath.  
  
"Hey, its me, I'm staying over somewhere… I might be gone a while. Bye." I said quickly just wanting to hang up. I turned and noticed that they guys had left but I went right back to my conversation.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?" she demanded.  
  
"A friends. Listen, I can't talk, I'll tell ya everything as soon as i get a chance, now get back to ALLLLLLBERT!" I said a bit loud as I hung up the phone. Just then Jeff peeked in.  
  
"Who's Albert?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, just my friends online fiancée." I laughed. He started laughing as he appeared with pillows and a blanket.  
  
"You may wanna relax, its gonna hurt in the morning." I sat up a little as a sneaky look came over Jeff's face. "You realize, you're in my spot." Said Jeff as he playfully pushed me up and sat by the armrest.   
  
"Well then I'll just have to lay on you." I quickly said back. I rested my head on his chest and he leaned back. I shivered a little just now realizing how cold the house was. Jeff bent over and picked up a blanket as I heard a shower going. He spread it on out on me as I heard a muffled voice singing,   
  
" WILL YOU STILL CALL ME SUPERMAN?" Jeff started cracking up laughing.   
  
"He tends to sing on the shower." I laughed as I started to close my eyes. "Hey wanna watch something?," Jeff asked as he shot up. I picked up a pillow and lay a bit; the head was really starting to hurt now. The room I was in was a mess. Videos littered the floor and a huge TV was on the floor. Jeff rummaged through the mess obviously looking for something. "Aha" he said as he picked up a box. "One of my favs." he said as he popped it in." [Oh no] I thought. He sat back down where he was before and I leaned the pillow up against him as he muttered one of the worst words I have ever heard in my life. "Titanic."  
  
  
**CHAPTER TWO**  
"I'll never let go Jack!" Rose exclaimed. I hate tearjerkers because by now, I was bawling my eyes out. Jeff's arm had slowly moved over in a hugging fashion as his eyes attentively stared at the TV. Finally, the credits rolled as Matt stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around him self. He started to open his mouth. But just rolled his eyes and ducked into his bedroom. My eyes started to get really heavy as I fell asleep in Jeff's arms.   
  
**About Two Hours Latter*  
I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. "Hello?" I opened my eyes gazing into Jeff's. "Sorry, I had to make sure you were okay. I nodded my head sleepily as Jeff handed me a big shirt. "This might be a little more comfy to sleep in." I took the shirt and strode into the bathroom this time. I glanced around at a grade a mess. Dye littered the counter tops and shirts bordered the top of the shower. The drawers all over were popped open. I quickly slid the shirt on and looked around for a rubber band. As I found a hair tie, I pulled my hair to a loose ponytail and stumbled back out to the living room, only to see no one there. There was a light gleam coming in from a room down the hall so I followed it. Inside the room was Jeff unmaking a bed.  
  
"You can sleep in here, it's an extra room." I slowly got in the bed and quickly dozed off to the voice of Jeff saying. "See you in 2 hours."  
  
*  
  
"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and woke up in a deep sweat. The entire house was dark. I had a reoccurring dream that some one was after me and trying to kill me, and it was the scariest thing in my life. I was shaking really badly. Quickly, 2 lights flicked on as Jeff and Matt ran to my room. I was sitting straight up hugging my smooth legs.   
"What's wrong?" Matt and Jeff asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, I've just been having this strange dream and it really scared me." Jeff shot his brother a look that motioned for him to leave. Taking the hint, Matt went back to his room as the door shut and the light flicked off. I felt Jeff's strong arms around me and I felt so peaceful, like all my worries were gone.  
  
"Its okay, I'm with you now." His voice seemed too much more soothing now. I scooted over closer to the wall as Jeff got in with me. He held me a minute and started to leave but I quickly jumped up.   
  
"Wait!" I yelled not ready to be alone again in a dark mysterious house. He turned around and pressed hit finger up against my lips motioning for me to be quiet. My eyes wondered around adjusting to the new environment of the spare room. Jeff held em a little closer as I realized that I was crying from being so scared. He looked really worried.   
  
"I think I know just what you need." He said after a minute. He held my hand and drug me into his room. I sat down on the bed exhausted as he rummaged through something's. Finally, looking disappointed, he gave up. " I used to have this lotion stuff for tension, because believe me, I used to have it a lot. But I might be able to compromise." His soft hands delicately rubbing my back creasing in every indentation. It was just so relaxing. After a few minutes he stopped.  
"Did that help?" I just nodded my head in improval. Jeff sat down beside me. "When our mom died, I was still young, but it really hit Matt hard, he even had nightmares, so I would rub his back and it always made him feel better." I lay back in his huge bed and just stared at the ceiling. Jeff leaned over and looked at me. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. He always seemed so interested in my life. Though I just met him, I felt like I could tell him anything.  
  
"Just, well, everything. I mean, I just happen to fall and get a concussion of some sort and you and Matt just take me under your wing and you offered to get my dreams going again… its just its just that… well… thank you. Jeff pulled me up and gave me a big hug.  
  
"No, thank you." He lay down for a minute. I started to get up to back to my room, but I guess he could still sense that I was a little scared. "You can stay here if you want." He said softly, "It's a big bed ya know… and well… promise not to laugh."  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Well, when me and Matt were little, we would always sleep in the same bed. It's like a symbol of trust and unity, and I really trust you."  
  
"Awww. I really trust you too. I feel like I can just tell you my whole life story and not worry about a thing." I lay down trying to sleep a little far from him, though I had felt such warmth when he was with me.   
  
*~*  
I felt a hand running through my silk blondeish brownish hair. I turned around and jumped a little to see that I was in his arms. I usually toss and turn in my sleep, and I had flipped right into his arms. My lower calf was limping right over his lower leg and it was almost as if he had hugged me all night. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Good morning." He said. I cleared my throat a little.  
  
"Good morning to you too." I said smiling. He quickly saw the confusion on my face because he sat up a little.   
  
"I went to wake you up, and you kinda rolled, so I assumed you were still okay… you seemed a little scared still…" This time I pressed my index finger up against his lips.  
  
"Its okay, really, it is." He smiled a little and let out a sigh of relief. Just then, the door creaked open and Matt poked his head in.   
  
"Sorry, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"  
  
"No…" Jeff quickly said.  
  
"I was just telling him about um… err… about my hopes and dreams… you know?" I blurted out quickly trying to come up with an excuse for this odd situation.  
  
"Oh that's fine, but I'm starved and on vacation, so this is the perfect opportunity for Jeff to make me some of his famous triple cheese and ham omelets." Matt said smacking his lips. Jeff slowly got up and stretched a bit.  
  
"What would you do without me?" He said as he walked into the kitchen. I started to get up and leave as quick as I could without any interference from Matt, but he caught me. As I tried to walk past him, he stopped me at the shoulders and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down on the warm flannel sheets as he came over too.  
  
"Hello. You know, Jeff has been talking to you a lot, so I just thought , what a perfect oppitunity for me to get to know you." He said with a smile. "You know, Jeff just can't stop talking about you. While you fell asleep last night all I heard was, 'And she said this and this and then…"  
  
"Oh." I said kinda putting my head down, but Matt held my chin and pulled my face back up.   
  
"Well, you sound just extraordinary. Just one question. Jeff said you wanted to learn some wrestling… elaborate on that."  
  
"Well, after watching you guys wrestle when I was little, I decided that that was what I wanted to do, and I went to some indie feds and did a few matches, but nothing major and everything just went kinda, well, down hill, and I really wanna get back into it."  
  
"Okay, Kido, don't worry. Jeff doesn't know, but I just got a call from Vince today, he just wanted to know hat was going on. So I told him I had a very talented young athlete here who would love to get a shot, and the way things are working, we may have little more then a week off, and he says that if we can do a bit of, well, training, he might give you a shot." My eyes lit up as he said that and I wanted to jump for joy, but he motioned for me to hush. "Don't tell Jeff yet, okay?"  
  
"Okay." I said completely over joyed. We got up and Matt followed the smell, while I followed the mess, right to the bathroom. I looked around in some drawers and found a comb with blue hairs sticking out of it. [Good enough] I though as I started to comb my hair out as I pranced towards the kitchen on top of the world.  
  
I just about died of laughter when I entered the room. Matt was at a table set for 3 scarfing down eggs as fast as he could, while Jeff was wearing a black apron working busily at the stove. I walked in yawning and sat down at the table. A few seconds latter, Matt was done and he got up and left. Jeff took his apron off and walked over holding two plates.   
  
"Something smells good." I said picking up my fork.  
  
"Okay. Enough about me, now smell the eggs." He said smiling. I quickly stuck out my tongue and he stuck his out at me. The lifted a forkful of the eggs to my mouth. They had to be one of the best things I had ever tasted. They were full of flavor and just mouth watering. After we were done and started carrying plates over to the sink. I felt something tickling at my hips and I shrieked and about jumped a mile while Jeff was behind me laughing.  
  
"You're really jumpy." He said smiling.  
  
"I know, I know."   
  
'I'm gonna go take a shower, you can go watch TV with Matt if you want." He said as he headed down the hallway. I glanced around the messy kitchen and decided to do a major makeover as I started cleaning dishes and putting them away.   
  
**About an hour latter**  
  
I saw a light looming from the hallway so I went down there only to see Jeff in the bathroom applying several different hair colors and shaving around his very unique beard. "Gees, you shower like a girl." I said laughing. He looked at my head really hard and I assumed he had now figured out of my former blue hair. He held up a bottle of blue die and smiled. "No Jeff."  
  
"Awe cmon! It won't hurt! If you're gonna try to be a wrestler, you gotta have your edge…"  
  
"FINE." I said lying down by the shower really dying to get my wonderful blue streaks back that I had loved before.  
  
"Don't worry, I do this all the time." He started to whistle as he fumbled with the water hose thing. A few seconds latter, I felt the warm water lightly falling down to my head. After my head was completely drenched, the water stopped while he looked around for something. He turned back around successfully holding a bottle of shampoo. As the thick pine scented shampoo was rubbed into my hair, Jeff seemed fully consontrational on what he was doing. I looked up at him and smiled and he looked down and did the same. After a few minutes and blue streaks were starting to appear in my head, he pulled me up. "It takes about 10 minutes to settle in before you can put the holding conditioner in. His old shirt that I had been wearing was now partially blue and soaked from the thickness of my hair and the water. "It looks great!" He said. Just then, Matt came striding down the hallway and peeked in.  
  
"Just another victim, eh?" He said laughing as he walked away.  
  
"Er. Brothers are such a pain." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Trust me, I know."  
~ Half an Hour Latter ~  
  
"Alright, time to dry." Jeff said. I had been shampooed, dyed, conditioned and shampooed again. Lying on the counter top was a blow dryer. He picked it up and started to dry strand by strand. When the majority of my head was dry he put it down.   
  
"Okay, I wanna see." I said pushing Jeff out the way. I looked in the mirror to see my reflection. The blue streaks were perfect, even better then when I had them professionally done.   
  
"Like?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Love!" I said smiling. Jeff scooped me up above his vibrant head.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do today?" He asked.  
  
"Um…" BOOM! I quickly turned to a nearby window that showed the dark sky being struck by tremendous bolts of lightning.   
  
"Cmon!" Jeff yelled as he drug me by the hand. We were almost out side when I stopped dead in my tracks. All I was wearing was a huge T-shirt. I quickly ran to the spare room where I slipped on a black pair of baggy pants from the previous night and a bright blue, tight fitting, long sleeve shirt. I ran out side to see Jeff and Matt running around in the rain. As I stood in the doorway, ver amused, I started to crack up.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jeff asked as he pulled me out into the storm. The cold rain peleted down everywhere. We ran around for a while untill we were absolutally soaked. About an hour latter, I ran back inside the house, totally exhausted.   
  
"What a ride." Matt said as he plopped down on the couch. His dark hair was slicked to his head.  
  
"I agree." I said smiling, " That was so much fun."  
  
"What now?" Jeff said he shot Matt a mischivious look. Matt flew up and joined Jeff on the floor searching for tapes and making a massive pile. I just sat in the center of the couch watching all this. They popped a tape in and Jeff grabbed a remote. Matt came over and plopped down on my right and Jeff on my left. "Alright," said Jeff, "Here's the drill. These are very rare tapes. No laughing at me, laugh at Matt all you want…"  
  
"Hey! All right, not a smirk. It is now funny. No matter how dumb we look…"  
  
"You're the one that made the costumes, stupid." Jeff shot at his older sibling.  
  
"Alright Alright! Just play the tapes already!"  
  
"Fine." Jeff hit play as 2 men came running down to the ring in flowered boxers. I just turned and gave Jeff a look.  
  
"NOT A WORD!" The tape went on slowly as they evolved to plaid tights and ponytails and just anything else you could imagine. Jeff's arm slowly slid around mine and it sent a shiver up my spine. I leaned down a bit. After 6 hours of watching the "Omega days" Matt got up and stretched.   
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go meet Adam and Jay at this restraunt, I told them I'd be there so I better leave."  
  
"See ya." Said Jeff as Matt slammed the door behind him. The house got really quiet for a minute as I slowly lifted my head off of Jeff.  
  
"Woah." I said smiling.  
  
"I know, I know. You want anything to eat?"  
  
"Sure." I said smiling.  
  
"Okay, just lay down and I'll be back out soon." I lay down on the couch and got really tired as I dove off to sleep.   
~*~  
"You're food's done." Said a soft voice. I slowly opened my eyes to be face to face with a hamburger. [Yum! I wish I could wake up this more often.] I thought. Jeff fell onto the couch beside me and busily started on his food. "So, you still tired?" he asked.  
  
"Just a little, not too much." I replied.  
  
"You wanna do a little training latter?" He asked. "I can call Matt and he can see if Adam and Jay can come, maybe Amy can too, then we can get some serious training."  
  
"That sounds great!" I said excitedly not believing that I was gonna get to train with some of the top athletes in the WWF. After my sandwich was done I ran into the back room trying to decide on what to wear. Leaving the black pants on, I found a black tank top that reached right above my navel. Discovering a pair of boots, I slipped then on too. I was ready to go. I walked back down the narrow hallway into the kitchen were Jeff was on the phone.  
  
"Hey Matt, think you can get Adam and Jay to come train with us today? Mm hmm. Okay, really? Okay, see you there, about, lets say and hour, it'll take me that long to dress and get there. Okay, m hmm. Bye." Jef must have seen me out of the corner of his eye. "You look like you're ready to wrestle." He said as he ran down the hallway to get ready.  
*Five Minutes latter*  
  
I hopped in the front seat of Jeff's new black convertible. As soon as he put they key in, Pearl Jam came blasting out the speakers and we pulled down the driveway.  
  
"So where is this gym?" I asked wondering just where we were going.  
  
"Oh, about a 45 minute drive south. " Jeff was wearing a tight black shirt and pants also, making us almost look like we had done this on purpose. I pulled down the mirror to examine my newly blue hair. After about 40 minutes latter, we pulled into a nearly abandoned parking lot. The rain was still pouring down, but I made a run for the door. Jeff held it open for me as we slipped inside. "Amy should be in the locker room, go down that hallway and turn left." Jeff instructed me and I jogged towards the room leaving him back there apparently waiting for something. I reached a wooden door labeled, "Locker room" [Well duh.] I though. As I pulled open the heavy door, Amy greeted me with a smiling face.  
  
"Nice outfit." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh sorry." I went to explain, but I was interrupted.  
  
"Its okay, Matt told me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So, you wanna be a wrestler. Matt was kinda stingy on the details." Amy said as she combed out her straight red hair.  
  
"Well, I've done a few indie matches and gone to wrestling school, but it never worked out." I said briefly explaining what really was a long story.  
  
"Okay, well, we can go out and spar a little and they guys will be out soon." Amy said as she laced up the last of her boots and jogged out with my quickly on her tail. When we got to the room, it really wasn't much, an old ring and some seats. I jumped up to the ring when Amy started to talk again. "Okay, lets see what you can do." We practiced righthands and fore arms and kicks; the basics; for a little while when Matt came down to the ring and hoisted me up on his shoulder.  
  
He started to talk like a commentator, "Oh interference by Matt Hardy, the eldest of an extraordinary tag team. Oh my! What else can happen tonight!" He looked up at me; "Can you take a bump?" I was confused at first, but it quickly all came back to me.  
  
"A little bit." I said shyly, I was still kinda new at them.   
  
"Okay, what you wanna do is get your back really straight, good, and just use your hands a little when you close to push you away from the ground. Try to get as wide as possible to make a bigger area of impact" I prepared my self as he started to power bomb my back and me went thundering off the mat.  
  
"Are you okay?" Amy asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said getting up. By now, I was used to falling. Matt took off up the ramp quickly.  
  
"Amy, come here for a sec, um… Jay wanted to tell ya somthin." Matt said as they ran off. I was just goofing off as I climbed the top turnbuckle and signaled for the swantom when Jeff came to the ring.  
  
"You're still a little new for that aren't ya?" He asked Southerly. I jumped on the turnbuckle into his arms. "Amy says you're doing great, and Matt just told me that Vince was gonna be here latter to watch!" He said excitedly, "So, its time to get back to work." Jeff through a punch at me as I ducked and went up behind him, flipping him into a sunset pin attempt. "Woah! Very good. You're great!" He said getting back up. I smiled at my sense of accomplishment. We practiced a little. Just as Jeff was getting ready to powerbomb me, I slipped thought his arms and fell, landing on my feet right in front of me. Jeff pulled my hair back a bit as he stared into my eyes. I felt his warm hand rest on the side of my cheeks as he closed his eyes and his lips got closer.   
  
Just then, " YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME?" Came blasting over the sound speakers scaring the crap out of me. I must have jumped a mile back. Adam came walking down.  
  
"Sorry, just practicing a new entrance." He had the feeling like he had broken something something up. "So kid, I was your favorite eh?" He said smiling at me with his huge pearly whites.  
  
"Yeah." I said looking down.   
  
"How about some practice? Here, I'll show ya how to fake a chair shot." He said smiling.  
  
"NOOOO" said Jeff running quickly, "Mot yet, ladders first! Ladders first!"  
  
"Jeff, you use chairs all the time, ladders, I mean, cmon, its still too soon for her. All right? …" As Edge showed me the step by step deal Jeff ran up the ramp quickly and started talking to Matt. I turned my attention back to Edge. Soon I got everything under control; Lita came hurling to the ring.  
  
"Stef, hey, Vince is here to see you now! Isn't that great?!?"  
  
"Yes!" I said full of excitement.   
  
"Okay, me and you are gonna spar a little okay?" Vince came walking through a row in the audience and sat down in a front row seat, surrounded by a few other people. We started off great. Fore arms, punches, just like we practiced. After the "match" was over Vince stood up and clapped. He jumped over the barricade and came towards me. I was so scared because I had no clue about what was gonna happen. Jeff stood behind me and was holding my arm and Amy came over soon after.  
  
"How would like to be a Hardy Gurl?" Vince asked.  
  
  
* CHAPTER THREE *  
  
"Yes!" I yelled backstage as I flew into Jeff's arms. "Thank you so much!"   
  
"Oh, no problem." He said smiling.   
  
"Way to go!" Amy said when he came back to the locker room. "Now we have to work on a lot of stuff. First, all of us, Matt, Jeff, me, you, Adam and Jay have to go to a meeting in 2 hours here. Mr. Macmahn is in a conference room here trying to fly writers out, he wants to introduce your character as soon as our little break is over!" I shrieked happiness as I plopped down on the floor exhausted. Jeff took a seat in the only chair as Amy went on go spar some more with Adam, Jay and Matt. I jumped onto Jeff's lap.  
  
"This is so cool!"  
  
"I know it is. They're properly gonna work you in with us too, or like Lita's tag partner of something like that." In about an hour, I had fallen asleep on Jeff and woken up to the sounds of slamming locker doors. I jolted open to see everyone dressed in normal attire. Amy, noticing I was awake, presented me with a bag.  
  
"Here, I had some time, consider it a congratulation gift." She said beaming. I opened the bag to see a ton of wrestling out fits, Kneepads, boots, you name it. I jumped up and gave her a big hug. Just then, Vince walked in.  
  
"The meetings gonna start soon, come on." We all jumped up and went into the conference room. There was a long oval table with seats all around it. There were writers busily scribbling away ideas, costume artists creating a wardrobe, choreographers making moves. "Alright, lets get started. " He looked towards the writers. "What have you got?"  
  
"Well," a slender woman with medium thick glasses stood up. "Well, obviously a name change is going to be needed, because we can't call her Stephanie because one, we already have on and it would just be confusing, two, she needs a name with some edge in it." I second man stood up.  
  
"What about Amay?" he asked but his peers nodded their disapproval. I quickly blurted out,   
  
"Sari?" The writer's all thought.  
  
"Hmm, " Said the women. "Sari works, Write it down." Several people started scribbling. "Now, we have a few options for her character. She can go with Edge and Christian and then latter join the Boyz, she can be Lita's tag partner, but not with the Hardyz, or go with the Hardyz, and be Lita's tag team."  
  
Jeff stood up, "This is a prefect opportunity for a… LADDER MATCH!" He said excitedly. Vince thought for a minute.  
  
"Like, the Sari Invitational, but less slutty and more high flying?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, like, we want her for Lita and to be with us, but Edge and Christian feel that they need a female escort."  
  
"That's perfect!" one of the writers said scribbling it down.  
  
"Now how do we introduce her?" Vince said.  
  
"How about match interference?"  
  
"Just coming down and talking."  
  
"Just shows up."  
  
"Problem causer?" many ideas were thrown out, but they finally decided that Sari would talk, and then interfere in several matches. She was very edgy (AN- no pun intended J )   
  
"Costumes." Said a woman dressed in vibrant colors. "We see the blue streaks," the room started laughing as Edge spoke up,   
  
"You've been spending to much time with Jeff." I stuck my tongue out at him as they meeting carried on.  
  
"Okay, so, at first, kinda normal, like a skirt or pants and a tight shirt, and then latter, she will join the Hardyz and dress like Lita basically." Said another person.  
  
"Perfect." Said Vince.  
  
"High flyer?" asked a choreographer.  
  
"Yes!" I quickly said.   
  
"Alright, I think we can handle the rest on our own. If I need you I'll call you. Matt and Jeff, Adam, Jay, Amy, show her around a bit, Good luck Stephanie. I mean, Sari." Vince said as we got up and headed out the door. Adam came up to me and gave me a high five as I had a huge smile on my face. Finally, my dreams were coming true.  
  
* Chapter Four *  
  
"How about we all got out to eat so we can work on some promo's and stuff?" Adam suggested as everyone nodded in agreement. We decided to eat at this small restraunt. Jeff and me left as I got in the car with him. Lita rode with Matt and Adam and Jay, as usual, went together. As the others drove off Jeff slowly put his keys in the engine. His whole attitude seamed completely different. Not saying a word, he started to drive very slowly, coming to a stop in front of an old house. He got out of the car. [What is he doing?] I asked my self. As he opened my door I was literally shaken. A conniving smile swept over his face as he scooped me up. I smiled right into his face, but he kinda ignored me. [This is too weird.] I thought to myself. Looking at the place, I had no clue where we were. Jeff walked around the house, but as soon as I saw the backyard, I realized EXACTLY where we were as a huge, rusted, trampoline greeted me. I hopped on it and started to jump. Jeff hopped on smiling. He properly hadn't been here in a while. Still having no words being said, I was beginning to worry. It was dark now and the only light was from the moon. He was just standing in the center of the trampoline. As I went over to him, I started to ask what was wrong, but just like before, he pressed his index finger up against my lips telling me he wanted me to be quiet. I looked down for a sec, but he took his soft hand and pulled my chin up. As he gazed into my eyes, I knew something was different. His smooth hands held my cheeks and his lips came towards mine. [This is finally it!] I said to my self. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he neared me. Slightly parting his lips, as I did mine, we finally connected. I closed my eyes. It was really soft and that got filled with passion, as the moonlight kept lit. I sprinkle fell from the sky, but I didn't move. As the rain came pouring down, in the background, I slightly heard "With arms wide open" by Creed playing. A glanced over and saw Matt smiling by a stereo. He must have saw me looking as he turned and walked away. I heard a car pull away as I drew my attention back to Jeff. The kiss was so long and filled with passion. When we finally released, we were quiet for a minute.  
  
"As soon as I saw you, I knew I loved you." Jeff said. "You were just so perfect." This time I pressed my finger up against his lips.  
  
"No, you are perfect." I said as I tenderly kissed him on his wet lips.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
THE END!!  
*Check Out The Sequel ~ Forever Yours *  
  
  



End file.
